yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Faker
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Male | relatives = * Kite Tenjo (son) * Hart Tenjo (son) | occupation = Scientist | anime_deck = Heart-EartH | en_voice = | ja_voice = | it_voice = }} Dr. Faker is the primary antagonist of the first three arcs of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and the father of Kite Tenjo and Hart Tenjo. In the beginning he instructs Kite to collect the "Number" cards as it is believed that Faker wants to conquer Earth by destroying the Astral World. However his true ambition was to destroy the Astral World to fulfill his pact with Vector in order to cure Hart's illness. Faker is responsible for the mutation of Vetrix into a child, and for the disappearance of Kazuma Tsukumo. He is also able to see Astral. Design Personality In the past, according to Astral, Dr. Faker used to be a kind person as he built Heartland for children. In the present, he seemed to be a cruel and malicious man, but during his Duel with Yuma, Shark and Kite, Faker revealed that it was all a facade and that everything he did, he did for the sake of his sons. Playing the part well, he was shown to be obsessed with destroying the Astral World and Astral himself. He seemingly saw Hart Tenjo as nothing more than a weapon, but he lets his facade slip when he showed great concern when Hart's powers were taken by the Vetrix Family. He also did not seem to care about friendship as he was willing to sacrifice Kazuma Tsukumo and Vetrix in order to achieve his ambition, though he was later shown to deeply regret this. It was also originally believed that he did not care about his sons Kite and Hart, only considering them as trivial sacrifices for his goal, to destroy the Astral World so that the Barian World can give him the power to rule the Earth. Appearance Dr. Faker resembles a basic evil scientist-like character. He appears as a man who has light purple eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point three. His attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar like his son, Kite, fingerless white glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. He also has a gray belt. He also have golden earring on his left ear like Mr. Heartland. In Soul Drive, he appears to have a muscular body. When Dr. Faker Duels against Yuma, Kite and Reginald, he appears to take on a more android like appearance as half of his face becomes metal and the rest of his body transforms into that of a heavily built cyborg. It is unknown whether Faker is part cyborg or not. When possessed by Vector, he takes on a demonic appearance with the Barian Emblem on his forehead. Taking his muscular, cyborg form's build, Faker's skin turns different shades of red and wings sprout from his back. Anime biography History Dr. Faker is the the creator of Heartland. He founded it with the intention to help poor children, but also intended as a place that everyone can have fun. Faker's youngest child, Hart Tenjo, was born a very frail boy. Knowing Hart could not survive without more aide than Faker could provide, he became obsessed with finding the door to other dimensions, wishing to use their power to sustain his son's life. To that end, he worked with Byron Arclight and his son Chris. Arclight suggested they ask Kazuma Tsukumo for help. He was an adventurer who was also searching for the same door. Kazuma agreed to help them. After examining their theory, he told them what was wrong with it. They had been operating under the assumption that were twenty-one passage points. By analyzing that data, they could determine where the door would appear next. Kazuma revealed that there were actually twenty-three passage points, something he had determined while adventuring. With that new data, they determined where they needed to go. Chris stayed behind, leaving Byron, Kazuma and Faker to travel to the destination. When they arrived, Kazuma saved Faker from being crushed by a boulder trap in the temple. They reach a dead end, with Faker remaining slightly behind them. The two began to glow red and Faker reads the hieroglyphs below their feet, "when two souls are offered up, the door will open" ("Deliver two souls for mysteries untold" in the dub). Faker told them he would find the door to the parallel dimensions at any cost. Kazuma asked Faker if Byron and Faker weren't close friends and Faker responded that if Byron is really is his friend, he should be happy to be sacrificed. Average people like him could hope for no more than that. They fall through the portal, with Byron swearing revenge. .]] On the other side of the door, Faker entered the Barian World. Here, he met Vector, who agreed to heal Hart in exchange for Faker destroying the Astral World. Vector sustained Hart's life with his powers as Faker worked to complete the Sphere Field Cannon and collect the "Numbers". If Faker did not succeed, Vector would take Hart for himself. Faker believed Byron to be dead , but the latter survived and made his way back. As his form warped into that of a child, Byron took the name "Vetrix" and swore revenge. Kazuma did not return, but was instead trapped in the Astral World. Faker and Mr. Heartland created Kite Tenjo's Deck using science from another dimension. Faker also gave Kite one of his own cards, "Message in a Bottle". Though Kite was unaware of the pact Faker made with Vector, he underwent training and was chosen amongst many other Duelists to become a Number Hunter and save Hart. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Pre-WDC Five years after making his pact with Vector, the "Numbers" appeared and Kite began to gather them. At one point, Dr. Faker asked Mr. Heartland to check up on how Kite's collection of the them was going. He ordered Mr. Heartland to place all of the trash collected by the robots into the Heartland Tower so that Hart Tenjo could send the rubbish into the Astral World, using them as makeshift bombs. He claimed to have given up his humanity in order to protect the world as well as Kite and Hart, comparing it to how Kite gave up his humanity to protect Hart. He said he knew that a messenger from Astral World would someday come. The messenger was probably Astral since in his flashback, he was sure that he saw the messenger on a certain day. That day was probably the time when Yuma Tsukumo met Astral. He cleared Mr. Heartland's plan to gather "Numbers" holders together for Kite to defeat through the World Duel Carnival. He occupies a room with a machine known as the Sphere Field, which extracts the energy of the "Numbers". When Kite accused Dr. Faker of hiding the truth about the "Numbers", the latter explained that he needed Hart's strange power to attack the Astral World, and that he fell sick because he used too much of his power. Dr. Faker also referred to Astral as the "Original Number". World Duel Carnival Dr. Faker revealed to Mr. Heartland that the reason for time stopping in Heartland was that waves from the Astral World and another world were passing through Earth. He believed that if Astral collected the "Numbers" first, he would recover his memories, for otherwise Astral will recover his powers and take revenge against him. Dr. Faker became furious when he learned that Vetrix stole Hart's power and injured him. Mr. Heartland told him that the people had "strange markings". Dr. Faker then ordered Mr. Heartland to "slice them down" when they come to the WDC finals. World Duel Carnival Finals Before the finals party, Faker complemented Heartland on how appropriate everything looked for it. He asked if the all the finalists have arrived and Heartland told him that a Duelist named Vetrix has yet to appear. Faker responded that he has no idea who Vetrix is. Vetrix proceeded to interrupt Heartland's speech, telling him that he will crush them. When Yuma and Astral infiltrated Heartland to retrieve Yuma's lost Deck, Faker confronted them via an over-sized hologram. He welcomed both Yuma and Astral, whom he could clearly see. Astral questioned him on why he was collecting "Numbers". Faker revealed he had made a deal with a being from the Barian World. If Faker would destroy the Astral World, the being would give him the power to conquer Earth. Yuma asked how he could use his own children to do so and Faker called them trivial sacrifices. He claimed that in order to obtain power, sacrifices were necessary - his own sons, Kazuma and Yuma himself were all part of it. He told Astral he was looking forward to the finals the next day and returned Yuma's Deck to him after dropping him out of the room. While observing Yuma and Shark's Duel during the finals, he was shocked to learn that the "Number" cards had the ability to metamorphose through Chaos Xyz Evolution. When Vetrix and Kite entered the Duel Tower for their Duel, Faker recognized Vetrix as Byron Arclight, impressed that he managed to survive and change to his current form, while claiming that everybody who gets in his way will be destroyed. As their Duel continued Dr. Faker listened in silence when Vetrix started about how he lost everything while he was lost between worlds, and how the only thing he has is revenge. When Vetrix removed his mask and showed a holographic face of Hart while showing that the two are linked together by causing Hart pain, Dr. Faker becomes infuriated and shouted Byron's name while ordering his men to protect Hart, but found himself unable to do anything as Hart's room is sealed. As the Duel continued, Dr. Faker watched in horror at how Vetrix was using Hart. He became horrified when Hart was for a brief moment considered dead. Eventually, after Yuma saved Hart from Vetrix's control and Kite Summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to attack Vetrix, he watched in satisfaction as he believed Kite defeated Vetrix. He however watched in shock when Vetrix actually manages to defeat and steal Kite's "Numbers", believing it to be impossible. Mr. Heartland urged him to stop the tournament due to Kite's defeat, but Faker insisted it was unnecessary. The plan will still go fine as long as they have the Sphere Field. Faker appeared before Yuma and Vetrix before they began the final match at the "Sphere Field", taunting them both. . , laughing maniacally.]] After the Duel ended, Faker used the Sphere Field to steal all the Number cards that were in Yuma and Vetrix's possession, and destroyed the Dueling Field. He stood over Yuma, laughing maniacally. Faker began the last stage of his plan, using Hart and the "Numbers" to power the Sphere Field Cannon and attack the Astral World once more. Shark, Kite, Tori and Orbital 7 united and fought a litterbot army deployed by Mr. Heartland. Astral himself managed to get Yuma out of the Sphere Field, giving "Number 39: Utopia" and "Number 32: Shark Drake" back to Yuma in the process, who in turn gave the latter card to Shark. Yuma, Shark and Kite stood before Faker and challenged him to a Duel, holding their ace cards aloft. .]] Faker transformed into a robotic form for the Duel, his D-Pad and D-Gazer integrated into his body. He immediately Summons "Number 53: Heart-eartH", whose effects controlled the Duel easily. Yuma's reckless plays gave Shark an idea and "Shield Fin" helped turn the tide of the Duel. Kite's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" destroyed "Heart-eartH" and appeared to defeat Faker, but when the dust cleared, another "Number" had appeared. With this "Number", "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon", Faker turned the tide of the Duel again, restoring his Life Points by easily dispatching the "Chaos Numbers" of both Yuma and Shark. Kite was able to destroy it with "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Faker revealed that all of his actions were motivated by a desire to save Hart and the true nature of his pact with Barian. Kite wished to take the burden from his father's shoulders, but Vector appeared and possessed Faker, insisting they continue the Duel. Yuma fused with Astral and used a combination of "Ultimate Shield" and Xyz Unity to defeat him, releasing him from his possession. Afterwards, the building began to collapse around them, causing Dr. Faker to fall. Kite managed to grab hold of him, but fell himself, attaching his Duel Anchor to Yuma in an attempt to get them back up. As Yuma struggled to keep the two from falling, Vetrix appeared before them and fired his crest toward the trio, seemingly causing them to fall but in reality, Vetrix transported them to the outskirts of Heartland before vanishing again. Faker teared up that Vetrix would forgive him for what he did, and apologized for his past actions. He and Hart then watched the Duel between Yuma and Kite. Faker blamed himself for Kite's mental state, as he was initially unable to Duel without Hart as his motivation. Manga biography .]] Dr. Faker is a scientist whose objective was to destroy the Astral World. For that objective, he used the brothers Kaito and Haruto Tenjo. Inventions Faker created numerous inventions during his career, including: * Sphere Field * Duel Anchor * Photon (Archetype) - jointly with Mr. Heartland * Photon Transformation * Photon Hand * Duel Gazer Tattoo Deck Anime Dr. Faker uses a Garbage/Heart-eartH Deck focused around high-Rank Xyz Summon tactics, with Trap Cards covering the few weaknesses his devastating "Numbers" have. Collected Numbers Dr. Faker collects "Numbers" using the Sphere Field. After Yuma's Duel with Vetrix, he used it to acquire the "Numbers" of both players. Astral manages to save Yuma and give him "Number 39: Utopia" and "Number 32: Shark Drake" before ejecting him from the Sphere Field. Yuma gave the latter card to Shark. Excluding those two cards, Dr. Faker owned at least forty-one "Numbers". Astral took all the "Numbers" back upon Faker's defeat. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters